


Asahi is a Coward

by ValdangeloMalec



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Multi, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValdangeloMalec/pseuds/ValdangeloMalec
Summary: “Is this something important?” Suga asked softly, and Asahi nodded slowly, taking in a deep breath. He could do this.“Is it about how you have a giant crush on Nishinoya?” Daichi asked, and Asahi couldn’t formulate a response, mouth gaping open as he looked at Daichi incredulously.Or: Asahi has a crush, won't confess, and Suga and Daichi need to intervene





	

“I need advice,” Asahi said, breaking the companionable silence that had spread over the three third years. Suga hummed in recognition of his statement and Daichi didn’t even bother opening his eyes. Asahi wasn’t sure if he was even awake.

Asahi didn’t know where to start. How do you begin a conversation about how you’re gay and have a gigantic crush on a member of the volleyball team they were all on?

He had no idea how the two of them were going to react. The topic of homosexuality had never come up around them, so Asahi didn’t know their stance on it. Would they be disgusted at the thought of changing in front of him? Would they think he was a pervert who only joined the volleyball team to watch them undress?

Asahi clenched his shaking hands, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Surely his friends would accept him. And if the captain and vice-captain did, the team was sure to follow. Even so, Asahi couldn’t spit the words out.

“Lunch break is going to end before you talk at this rate,” Daichi said dryly, opening one eye to look at him pointedly.

“Sorry. I just need a moment,” Asahi muttered, looking down at his hands. He didn’t really want to tell them, but he also didn’t want to leave school without doing something about his stupid crush.

“Is this something important?” Suga asked softly, and Asahi nodded slowly, taking in a deep breath. He could do this.

“Is it about how you have a giant crush on Nishinoya?” Daichi asked, and Asahi couldn’t formulate a response, mouth gaping open as he looked at Daichi incredulously.

“Daichi! I told you not to mention it unless he brings it up first!” Suga cried, punching Daichi in the shoulder.

“You two _knew_?” Asahi asked finally, unable to believe it. On one hand, it was a huge relief. Obviously if it made them uncomfortable, they would’ve said something by now. On the other, this whole time they knew about his embarrassing crush on Nishinoya. And clearly they had talked about it behind his back at least once.

“Don’t worry – Nishinoya doesn’t know. At least, we don’t think he does,” Suga assured, patting him on the arm. “But yeah, you’re not really subtle.”

“What am I meant to do about it?”

“Tell him. Nishinoya adores you, even if he doesn’t feel the same way he’s not going to turn his back on you,” Daichi said, and that must’ve been the worst advice Asahi had ever heard. He couldn’t just _tell_ him. He had to formulate some sort of plan. Except Asahi really isn’t the devious type and is a terrible liar.

“We’re graduating soon anyway. If he _does_ hate you for it, at least you can get away from him soon,” Suga adds, and yeah, that was even worse than Daichi’s advice.

“Don’t you think if he liked me he would’ve done something about it by now? He’s the confident one.”

“No. He has to wait for you to make the first move,” Daichi said confidently.

“Yeah, he’s way too short to kiss you without some assistance,” Suga added, sharing a look with Daichi as the two sniggered.

“This is the worst thing that’s ever happened to me,” Asahi says faintly.

“What about that time-”

“Let’s not do this,” Asahi pleaded, flopping down onto the floor with Daichi. “Besides, Noya is obsessed with Kiyoko. I can’t compete with her.”

“It’s not as if he has any chance with Kiyoko,” Suga said, and the glance he shared with Daichi made Asahi feel really out of the loop.

“Although actually, I think talking to Kiyoko about it would be a good idea,” Daichi said, and Suga agreed eagerly. “Ask to talk to her about it after practice this afternoon,” Daichi continued, right before the bell rang. Asahi said his goodbyes to Suga and Daichi, who were both in class 4, and headed for his own classroom.

He thought about what the other two said about talking to Kiyoko – he couldn’t really understand how it could be helpful. Surely Kiyoko was used to receiving confessions, rather than giving them.

Never the less, at the beginning of practice Asahi asked Kiyoko if she would mind staying behind afterwards so he could talk to her about something. She agreed easily, and Asahi wondered if Daichi or Suga had already mentioned it to her.

Asahi would say that practice went by with him looking fine on the outside and constantly mentally screaming on the inside.

The suspicious looks he got from Tanaka and Nishinoya when he stayed behind with Kiyoko made him want to shrink in on himself. Kiyoko’s arrival shooed them off.

“What did you want to talk about?” Kiyoko asked once everyone had left, smiling warmly.

“Well… I’m only here because Suga and Daichi said I should talk to you about this,” he blurted out.

“This being…?” Kiyoko prompted, and Asahi took a deep breath. There was a good chance that Kiyoko already knew, and that was really what was getting him through it.

“I really like Nishinoya. As in romantically,” Asahi said, wincing as it came out. Kiyoko smiled brightly at him in a way that instantly relaxed him. He could understand why Tanaka and Nishinoya were so infatuated with her.

“Ah. That makes sense why they told you to come to me. Although you should’ve either way, because I can’t imagine either of them giving great romantic advice.”

“What do you mean, either way?”

“You see Asahi, I am currently dating Yachi,” Kiyoko said with a fond smile, and… it was surprising, but it actually made sense. The way the younger acted around Kiyoko, Kiyoko’s refusals to the many confessions she had received from their male classmates. Asahi had always thought she didn’t want to distract herself with a relationship.

“Do Tanaka and Nishinoya know?” he blurted out instead of anything supportive or useful in any way. Kiyoko grinned at him.

“They do actually. It’s quite a funny story. They found out very soon after first joining the team because they overheard me telling Daichi I was a lesbian. From that moment on they ‘swore to protect me from evil men with evil intentions’.” So Nishinoya wasn’t actually in love with Kiyoko.

“But they still always moon over you when only the team is around?”

“I would chalk that up to respect,” Kiyoko said, although they both knew she was too modest to add that it was also because she was so beautiful.

“What am I meant to do?” Asahi asked miserably, and Kiyoko patted him on the shoulder.

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but the best thing would just be to tell him. Times running out and he could like you back.”

But nobody knew that. Suga and Daichi had easily picked up on his crush, but Nishinoya, who was blatantly obvious with all of his affections, was a mystery to them.

“I don’t think I can.”

~*~

The next day was odd for him. Daichi and Suga constantly glanced at him and muttered to each other. He wasn’t sure if they thought he was going to break into song right then and there to confess to Nishinoya, or that he was going to have some kind of breakdown.

Tanaka kept giving him grins and thumbs up, and Asahi couldn’t figure out who had told him. Either way, it caused him to panic.

Nishinoya was the worst. Asahi couldn’t help but look at him, and more often than not he was looking back. Usually Noya would grin and look away, and he _had_ to know. Surely Tanaka would’ve told him. Asahi wanted nothing more than to sit on the floor and cry.

After the end of afternoon practice, he was ready to fall into bed and not get up for a long time. Instead, he was coerced by the team to go get meat buns with them, extending the looks and muttering and thumbs up.

And somehow – Asahi had no clue how – he and Noya ended up walking home together alone. The thought he was acting normally enough, if a bit quiet. Noya was talking enough for the both of them though, rambling on about anything and everything.

Right before they were meant to split up, Noya turned to him with a look that was downright _devious_. Asahi feared for his life.

“Can I ask you a question?” he asked, innocence of his voice juxtaposing his expression. Asahi jerked his head once, not trusting himself to speak.

“Were you really planning on going off to university without telling me you liked me?” Noya looked up at him with a wide grin, and Asahi was fairly sure he was being made fun of.

“How did you find out?” he managed to ask, and Noya shrugged.

“Yesterday Suga said I would benefit from listening to yours and Kiyoko’s conversation.” Asahi was going to kill Suga.

“I’m sorry,” he said, at a loss for anything else. Noya looked surprised.

“What for?”

“I’m ruining everything. I understand that you like girls and that you would probably like someone more adventurous and less cowardly and that we won’t be able to be the friends we were before after this, but I am going off to university soon so we can forget about everything-”

“What are you talking about? Why would I want to do that?” Noya asked, arms crossed over his chest. “Now kiss me because I’m too short to reach you.” He demanded and Asahi had half a mind to remind him they were in public, to question everything that was going on, but instead he found himself leaning down and kissing Noya.

It didn’t matter that it was too chaste (they were in public, after all) to be declared as perfect, because it was exactly that to Asahi.

“That’s all I get?” Noya asked, but he was grinning wider than Asahi had ever seen so Asahi just smiled sheepishly back at him.

“For now, I guess,” he said, and wished that this had happened at the start of their walk home so he could hold Noya’s hand for the duration of it. They stood for a moment in silence that Asahi didn’t know how to break.

“You’re walking me to school tomorrow,” Noya said eventually, grinning and punching him in the arm before running off. Asahi watched him go in amazement, smiling to himself as he began walking in a different direction.

There would definitely be obstacles to come, but for the first time Asahi couldn’t bring himself to worry about them, a small smile on his face for the entire walk home and the knowledge that he had some great times ahead of him on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably the worst thing I've ever written. I don't think I've ever been so bored by one of my own fics before. What even was the end? I always feel like I need to end a certain way, and it always makes the main character sound like a twat.   
> I feel like I mislead people by making the summary intriguing and then the actual story awful. I promise you my other fics are fairly good if you are willing to read anything more of mine after this atrocity.


End file.
